Ryouga gets lost dr who style
by renestra-karay
Summary: an awful parody with just the prologue up so it's gone nowhere yet.. my brother installs a interdimensional engine on a portaloo see what follows


None of the bold stuff is interesting really... the whole chapters just a prologue... there is swearing and an unbelievably bad parody.

**Reene:#is sitting in her room#**

**Tentre: #on floor beside his sister# are you going to start this fic or not?**

**Reene. ? ...are you gonna do the disclaimer then?**

" **What's a disclaimer?"**

**Reene: Shows what you know doesn't it? ... Oh well, i suppose Robien can do it**

**Robien: #appears# YAYYYYYY!**

**Reene;# turns to Tentre# did you give my muse sugar**

" **#backs away# nooooooo..."**

**Robien:#speaks very very fast# Renestra and Tentre Karay do not own any animes, works of published literature, or anything much at all really if they did do you think they'd be sitting in a dump like this, don't sue it'll only waste your time.**

**Reene; #gags and ties up Robien# That's enough thank you**

**Tentre: so that's a disclaimer**

**Reene: sit down and on with the fic (hopefully)**

**Tentre: hmp, fine**

Reene: okay #screen cuts to night sky# _a long time ago in a Galaxy far far away..._

Tentre: #appears# actually it was last week down the chippie,

Reene: #appears# hmp, well if you're gonna be pedantic it wasn't down, the chippie it was in  a chippie, in Australia actually...

Tentre: #baffled# how did Ryouga get there?

Reene: how does he usually get places?

Tentre: Ah... he got lost... at least it's not raining

Reene: #uses mystical authoress powers... it starts tipping it down with rain#

Tentre: that wasn't very nice...

Reene: on with the fic(at last)

_Mistakenly thought of as pretty stars_

As before mentioned Ryouga was in a chippie, in Australia, just outside Sydney as it happens, however he was fairly certain he was in Florida- America, he didn't actually want to buy any chips, he was only trying to dodge the unfortunate rainstorm T;and who's fault was that?R: it's a plot devicewhat plot? anyway...

The rain is pelting down, the chip shop is very crowded a woman and four small children head towards the exit, the smallest, a little girl of about three a chibi in a chippie-Shut. Up. turned towards Ryouga, her hands were covered in ketchup, she started tugging at Ryouga's shirt, the teen, who had his back to the girl as he tied his shoe spun round into a fighting stance, the girl squealed and ran away.

"Momeeeeeee!" Ryouga for his part was dead confused,

"huh? A kid? What was she? ... aww hell" this was the point when he noticed the ketchup smeared across his shirt mm... ketchup let me finish a large part of his back was now stained red, he groaned, he had liked that shirt, it now looked like he was a prop from a bad day on the set of casualty, or maybe he was bleeding to death. He really didn't need the sort of attention looking like that would bring, he needed to get cleaned up, where was a sink when you needed one? With a bit of elbowing, shoving and almost a full out fist fight rough fish shopRyouga made his way to the front of the shop

"hey, you, kid, in the yellow, you can't just push in like that, go queue like a ... Shit what did you do to your back?" it was an old man, the owner of the shop by the look of things stood gawping at Ryouga, the man wore a dirty apron and his grey hair was almost concealed by his white cooking hat. His shout had made most of the customers look towards Ryouga, the teen began to go red.

"It's only ketchup" he growled, the crowd relaxed

"where's the bathroom?" the old man pointed to a door then went back to serving a lady in a purple dress and a strange red hat her 2kg of chips.

Ryouga managed to find his way to the door wonders will never cease and stepped into the room behind, in the centre of the floor was a port-a-loo, Ryouga raised an eyebrow

"...different... i hope it's got hot water.." despite the minimal chances of this Ryouga stepped into the port-a-loo and shut the door.

Suddenly there was a loud wooshing noise. Had Ryouga known anything at all about interdimentional travel he might have hazarded a guess that the aforementioned noise was a T/C hyper-drive engine prepareing to go into z space.

... but as he doesn't he'll never think anything like that.


End file.
